


The Wild Adventures of Sly Crow, the Thief Mastercat [Pt 1]

by UnforeseenUndeniable



Series: Andy/Jess Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow must defend his stolen loot from Raven while avoiding detection from the masters. It will not end well.</p><p>-Fluff<br/>-Drabble<br/>-Vague mention of relationship<br/>-3rd Person<br/>-Cat perspective<br/>-Kind of adorable</p><p>I just wrote a drabble about Andy's cat Crow. Femme isn't in it because I consider her Juliet's and since this is sort of AU it only makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Adventures of Sly Crow, the Thief Mastercat [Pt 1]

Crow was peering out from under the masters’ bed. He was keeping an eye out for Raven, as he lay amongst his stolen treasures. He had a brand new jar of black nail polish beneath him for it was the ultimate heist. However, that was not what the little feline feared losing to the bigger female. Raven was notorious for taking anything stringy and would try to make off with the earphones Crow managed to sneak away yesterday.  
   
Raven was not even much taller than he was, in fact, she was smaller. She was wider, though; an unfortunate curse of kitty weight problems. The black female had no problem swinging it around, either. She always beat Crow when they played – she was too heavy! He wished Charleigh would play more. She was a very large cat, though, and she was older. Maybe Crow did not wish Charleigh would play.  
   
At least the older female would not take his stolen goods! No, she stayed under the couch all day and waited for dinner. Raven was prowling for him and he knew it. It would not be long now.  
   
Crow felt claws dig into his side…  
   
He leapt off the round paint container, hissing in surprise. As he was distracted, Raven slid under the bed and right into the wrongfully obtained earphones wire. She batted the white strings until the earbuds bounced out from beneath the obscured view of the bed frame. From there, the black cat caught a knotted part of the wire in her mouth and ran.  
   
Crow bolted after her.  
   
“What the hell!?” Jesse yelled as the two nearly plowed into his legs.  
   
“RAVEN! WHAT THE FUCK?! GIVE ME MY HEADPHONES!”  
   
“These damn cats…” Andy muttered from the couch.  
   
He leaned down and peered under the frame, “you wouldn’t do that, would you Charleigh?”  
   
The older female gazed at him with sleepy green eyes. Of course she would not. She hated the younger brats. They were always knocking over her food dish with their bullshit.


End file.
